Various types of toy tracks are known. Many of the toy track sections are configured to interlock with each other to expand the layout of the toy track, which enable larger and more diverse play patterns. Various different types of toy track sections are known, including flat tracks, curved tracks, ascending tracks, merging tracks, etc. It is know that various structures can also be incorporated with the various toy tracks to further diversify the play patterns with the toy tracks. One way of adding additional play value to toy tracks is to create portions of track that are at varying heights. With current toy tracks, in order to create sections of the toy tracks at varying heights, bulky structures often need to be incorporated into the track. Because of the size of the structures, a large amount of track sections may be needed to create portions of the track a various heights. Furthermore, these structures are often expensive. Other ways of creating portions of track at various heights include multiple supports that are positioned beneath the track sections. These supports, however, are often not sturdy because they simply cradle elevated track section from below. Also, the supports are limited to creating just one height.
Thus, there is a need for a track riser that can be incorporated with track sections to enable and support elevated track sections. Moreover, there is a need for a stable and sturdy track riser that interlocks with the track sections to further add stability to the portion of the track that is elevated. There is also a need to a track riser that can be used at multiple different heights to enable portions of track at various different heights. Finally, there is a need for a track riser that is inexpensive and easy to incorporate with the existing toy tracks.